Subscribers existing in the wireless communication network may access the Internet in any environments through an electronic device capable of Internet access.
Various services that can be provided in the Internet or the like may require different transmission capacities depending on their characteristics. For example, a video on demand (VOD) service may require a very high transmission capacity, since the VOD service should be composed of large amounts of video data and audio data.
In the current communication network, the links between nodes may be designed to have a limited transmission capacity. If many subscribers simultaneously access the network and enjoy an application in which transmission of large amounts of data is required, exceeding the limited transmission capacity of the links, the service may be unavailable, which may degrade the overall network service experience.
To improve these problems, the mobile operators have changed the high transmission capacities of the nodes or have expanded new equipments, but this may require a very high cost. Besides, the amount of data transmitted and received is on an exponentially increasing trend along with the development of numerous applications.
In a case where an application that uses a lot of data is frequently enjoyed by the user in an electronic device such as a smart phone, the application may frequently use or access the mobile communication network regardless of the user's intentions, causing billing issues.
Further, at present, since only one access point name (APN) is allocated and used for each electronic device in order for the electronic device to access the same network, there has been no way in which the use of network resources can be differently treated for different applications run in the electronic device. This may have a negative effect on the profits of the service providers.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.